Universo privado
by summerraink
Summary: Una carretera, una noche, dos personas.


**UNIVERSO PRIVADO**

Claro que le quiero, es obvio que le quiero, ¿cómo no voy a quererle? ¿Cómo era aquello? Estímulo neutro más tiempo igual a estímulo positivo. Acomodación. Cuando un ser vivo con un mínimo de complejidad entra en contacto con otro que no implica ningún tipo de amenaza acaba desarrollando una visión positiva del mismo aunque tampoco implique ningún tipo de beneficio...Vale, no es el caso, ni se le acerca pero...bueno eso.

Claro que le quiero, es obvio que le quiero, ¿cómo no voy a quererle? La cuestión es cómo. No sé, llevo años con estas reflexiones y reactualizaciones constantes y no estoy muy segura de que me lleven a ninguna parte. Es como los jodidos antivirus: Sólo sirven para hacerte sentir segura y dar la lata de vez en cuando haciéndote pinchar en el "aceptar" aunque la mitad de las veces (bueno, vale, todas) no tengas ni idea de lo que has aceptado.

Claro que le quiero, es obvio que le quiero, ¿cómo no voy a quererle? Pero es importante que lo tenga claro. Y lo tengo claro. Pero es demasiado importante... Él es...él. Así que ale, otra vez a realizar la absurda revisión de mis sentimientos. Bien, revisemos las pruebas:

·¿Es la primera persona en que pienso al levantarme?: Joder, la mitad de las veces es quien me despierta. Resultado: Sí pero no válido por motivos circunstanciales. Coherente con la idea fraternal-amistosa-maternal.

·¿Es la última persona en que pienso al acostarme?: La mitad de las veces acabo de hablar con él. Ídem.

·Porcentaje de encogimientos de estómago ante su simple presencia: reducido, indudablemente insuficiente, además, esto no se vale cuando le he considerado en grave peligro de muerte, circunstancial. Además yo no tengo la culpa de que mire de esa manera. Nada, que no.

·Fantasías: Reducidas. Con culpabilidad. Incompletas. Incluso coherentes con la idea...vale, sólo con la amistosa.

·Porcentaje de deseos de lanzarme sobre él y estrujarlo: Si dejamos a un lado circunstancias eximentes,...pues bajo. Aplicable lo respondido a "encogimientos de estómago".

A la mierda las pruebas. Le quiero, le quiero de verdad. Desde ese pelo que parece hecho para hundir las manos en él hasta sus pies de bigfoot. Desde su paranoia constante hasta su inteligencia intuitiva. Desde su "para que quieres un escritorio" hasta su "no podría seguir sin ti".

Le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Pero eso es todo. Revisión completada.

Actualización realizada. No hay virus y, si los hay, se pueden eliminar en cuarentena o lo que sea. Pero supongo que seguiré parándome a pensar a veces. Porque es importante, es demasiado importante. Toda mi maldita vida parece anclada a este...alelado hasta tal punto que duele en cuanto desconfía un instante, en cuanto me mira con esa expresión de "¿pero es que no lo entiendes? ¿Es que no me vas a apoyar en esta mi 16ª idea absurda de la semana hoy martes?", en cuanto calla algo. Es demasiado importante para no estar alerta respecto a todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia él. MIERDA, me ha visto frotarme la frente. ¿Se dará cuenta? Pero, ¿de qué se va a dar cuenta este capullo? La verdad es que no es la mejor idea del mundo el reflexionar respecto a esto en su presencia pero cuando te has pasado los últimos años viajando de noche desde ninguna parte hacia ningún lugar llega un momento en que cualquier cosa es buena para matar el tiempo.

-Estás bien, Scully?

-Emmmm, sí. Estoy bien.

-Duerme un rato.

-No, no tengo sueño. Solo...no sé. Estoy aletargada o...algo.-sonrío. -¿Tienes sueño tú?, puedo conducir un rato si quieres.

-No, voy bien.

Silencio. La verdad es que a veces le deseo pero...no sé, en serio, no creo que esto sea una racionalización estúpida, seamos lógicos: Cuando una persona ha tenido la vida amoroso-sexual que yo he tenido en los últimos años... ¿realmente se puede considerar significativo desear en ocasiones a tu compañero de trabajo con el que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo, al que quieres como a nadie y que a fin de cuentas sólo es un paranoico-obsesionado con su trabajo-con un complejo de culpa del tamaño de Alaska, etc, etc? Venga ya, es un maldito sueño comparado con mutantes, escritores pirados que casi te matan, drogados vía tópica, vampiros y el resto de mi pa-te-ti-ca lista. Y pensar que hay mujeres que agarran la llorera del siglo porque su última cita era gay o impotente o un obseso sexual o...simplemente aburrido. Dios mío, necesito un hombre, necesito un hombre ya, ya lo tengo Skinner!!! Pero yo no quiero liarme con Skinner,...da igual, representa menos implicación, sólo va a ser sexo. Sólo por sexo me liaría con un desconocido pero, teniendo en cuenta mi suerte seguro que resultaba ser un alienígena...Una cosa es no creer en ellos pero haberlos haylos. MIERDA: Me he reído.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Je, espero que ofrezcas más que un dólar, esto te costaría una millonada.- ¿Lo he dicho en alto?

Lo he dicho en alto. Me está mirando. Me está mirando con esa cara. Me está leyendo la mente. Puede ver como me abalanzo sobre el pobre Skinner en su despacho, puede verme en un callejón besando a un desconocido al que le salen antenas de repente, puede verme en su cama separándole con suavidad y diciendo "Mulder, eres demasiado importante para mí, no puedo utilizarte." "Pero si yo quiero, que estoy tan a dos velas como tú""Ya, pero hay cosas más importantes""No bonita, durante los dos primeros meses de abstinencia las hay, luego deja de haberlas"

Me estoy riendo a carcajadas. De esta no salgo.

-Mulder, mira la carretera.

La mira un instante.

-Sí, vale, pensemos en las opciones: Al frente tengo una carretera infinitamente recta por la que la última vez que paso un vehículo era de dos caballos y no me refiero de potencia y a mi derecha tengo a Scully-media sonrisa escojonándose. No sé, no sé, difícil elección.

-Era una tontería.

-Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo. Jo. Me aburro.

-Pon la radio.

CCC, ¿clara, concisa y correcta? No, cortante, cabrona... necesito otra...c...ay, no se me ocurre.

-Venga.

¿He revisado la vocecilla esa de niño mimado unida a la carita de perro perdido? Pues no, pero...sólo me inspira...ternura. Así que nada.

-Essss...-cedo-...difícil de explicar.-qué pasa, en mi pueblo eso es ceder.

Frena casi en seco, sale al arcén y se queda mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. Miro a mi alrededor: No hay un OVNI, no hay extraterrestres, no hay...joder, no hay nada, que noche más oscura leches.

-¿Difícil de explicar?

¡Coraza!!!, coraza empieza con C, no es un adjetivo pero...Y ¿a éste que le pasa?

-¿Difícil de explicar?

Cuento los segundos que pasa sin parpadear pero me canso. ¿Qué coño le pasa?

-Sí, estaba pensando en algo que al final me ha hecho gracia y es muy complicado de explicar, ¿qué?

Jo, déjame contarle la cara que ponía Skinner, sólo eso. No pasa nada por que le cuente eso.

-Scully, por la justicia en el mundo, por mi salud mental, por variar un poco, necesito que tú me cuentes algo "difícil de explicar".

Vale, pillé el chiste.

-No te preocupes, nunca estaré a tu altura, no estaba pensando en ninguna huella que indudablemente pertenecía a un monstruo criptozoológico.

-La huella estaba allí.

-Mulder...era Halloween.

-Que sea Halloween no significa que no haya Bigfoots.

-¿Tienes esa frase tatuada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo quiero decir lo de "Que seas un paranoico no significa que nadie te persiga"?

-¿Estás enfadada por algo?

-No-me apresuro a decir-no, en absoluto.

-Si quieres puedes comprobarlo por ti misma, lo del tatuaje.

-Sabía que acabarías diciendo eso.

-Vaya, tendré que renovar mis chistes. Por cierto...no iba con segundas. Lo...siento.

-No importa.

Silencio incómodo. Se siente mal. Tengo que decir algo. No me apetece una situación incómoda.

-¿Por qué has parado el coche?

Mira hacia delante con una sonrisa cansada y se encoge de hombros. Sólo el negro de la noche fundido a una carretera recta iluminada por la luz cónica de los faros.

-Ya llegaremos. – Me mira- ¿Qué ocurre Scully?

Verdadero interés. Ya no es curiosidad morbosa. Miro hacia atrás y veo el mismo negro absoluto teñido a rojo por los faros traseros. En medio de ninguna parte. La luz del panel del coche le ilumina. La mirada inquisitiva, el ceño fruncido. Por un momento tengo la sensación de que estoy perdida en medio de ese universo negro, aislada en un pequeño espacio en el que sólo está él. Pensándolo bien...se parece bastante a la realidad. Le he mirado demasiado tiempo. Ahora parece francamente preocupado.

-¿Qué piensas de nosotros, Mulder?

Dios, ¿he dicho nosotros? Por favor, ya que lo he dicho que no se me note el "¿he dicho nosotros?" Quería decir de ti y de mí, quiero decir que quería decir "de ti punto y aparte de mí"

-Define.-dice, básicamente extrañado.

Defino, defino, encantada de definir.

¿Cómo leches lo defino? Miro al exterior...pero lo veo todo negro. Le miro a él..."Ya llegaremos"...Me mira. Cuando este hombre pone su atención en algo es como si...todo su cuerpo se inclinase en torno a un extraño centro de gravedad y en este momento soy yo de modo que...da la sensación de que me envolviese como...si me rodease protegiéndome de la oscuridad exterior. No sé cómo empiezo a hablar ni estoy segura de lo que digo.

-Sabes, nos matamos por descubrir algo que no podemos descubrir y, si lo descubriésemos, no tendríamos pruebas y, si las tuviésemos, nadie lo creería y...incluso si alguien lo creyese le tomarían por loco o le matarían o daría igual. No sé, me siento como el coyote, ¿sabes? El coyote es constante, perseverante, metódico, cuidadoso, inteligente, imaginativo, nunca se rinde, nunca desfallece, hace todo lo que se supone que uno debe hacer, vale, quizá deba cambiar de marca pero...-sonreímos-pero nada sirve de nada porque alguien al otro lado del lapicero dice que le toca perder, ¿qué digo que le toca perder?: Dice que perderá eternamente, esa es la idea, ese es el chiste. Da igual lo que haga: Perderá.

Vale, Dana, ¿cómo has pasado del "necesito un polvo" al "Dios sí juega a los dados con el universo explicado a través de un dibujo animado"? Pues no lo sé...pero quizá sea que no necesito un polvo sino dejar de tener la sensación de que caigo eternamente por un precipicio seguida de un yunque ACME.

-¿Quieres dejarlo?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Levanta las manos en un gesto tranquilizador. ¿Tanto he gritado?

-Emmm ¿se mantiene lo de "no estoy enfadada"?

Sonrío. Este capullo era psicólogo, ¿no? La verdad es que cuando escucha una casi se lo cree.

-Desearía...

Se mantiene a la espera. Paciente. Ha bajado las manos y las tiene sobre los muslos vueltas hacia arriba. No sé porqué me recuerda a una madre que se mantiene cerca de un niño que da los primeros pasos: Sin sostenerle para que coja seguridad y se esfuerce en apañarse solo pero preparada para cogerlo en cualquier momento.

-Desearía poder desearlo.-digo de repente, sin saber porqué. Pero Mulder parece haberlo entendido todo de repente. Así que sigo.

-Desearía poder querer una casita en las afueras y un marido cariñoso y...niños...-ha bajado la mirada, hey mírame. Parece haberme oído y vuelve a mirarme y sigo- y un trabajo tranquilo en el que todas las mañanas me levantase a la misma hora y los fines de semana fuese a la casita de campo o al parque y de vez en cuando pusiese la tele y me lo pasase genial con las películas de conspiraciones y de ovnis y extraterrestres que invaden la tierra y...sentirme segura. Pasar una tarde pensando en qué vestido comprarme para una cena...y la siguiente tomando café con unas amigas que consideran "INEXPLICABLE" que George haya abandonado a Silvia.

-¿En serio? Yo creí que Silvia había abandonado a George.

Me sonríe con una tristeza infinita, pero mil veces más luminosa que todo lo "infinito" que nos rodea.

-Pero ya no puedo desear eso. Me parece pueril y...perfecto y estúpido...y pleno y vacío y maravillosamente simple y...imposible. No puedo desearlo.

Quiere tocarme, lo sé. Hace un levísimo movimiento de sus manos "siguequeterecojosicaes" pero no lo termina. Y no sé porqué pero le adoro por ello. Y no sé porqué pero sé que lo repetirá varias veces esta noche...pero nada más.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una maleta hecha. Siempre.

Sonríe y baja la mirada. A mis manos. Parece estudiarlas meticulosamente, como si hubiese algo ahí escrito que lo explicase todo, que explicase el tumulto de absurdos que fluyen constantemente de mis labios. Asiente levemente, como invitándome a proseguir y así darle tiempo para finalizar su análisis.

-Sí, claro que lo sabes. Cuando era pequeña e íbamos de un lugar a otro, siempre me juraba que saldría de aquello. Que viviría en una ciudad para siempre y tendría amigos de más de tres años. Ahora tengo la maleta hecha siempre. Pero ya no puedo...dejarlo porque...ya es mi vida. No puedo pintarme otra a mi alrededor y creérmela.

Miro a mi alrededor. Esto es mi vida. Una carretera perdida, oscura, a ninguna parte. Y Mulder. Perdido. Oscuro. Un coyote que sabe tan bien lo que quiere como que nunca lo conseguirá. Sigue mirando mis manos. Extiende un dedo lentamente y me roza lo cual parece hacerle despertar de un extraño trance. Me mira fijamente.

-¿Lamentas haberme conocido?

¿Qué qué?

-¿Perdona?

-Nada...no sé desearías esas cosas si...en realidad...en realidad es c...

-NO LO DIGAS.

Se sobresalta por mi interrupción. ¿Dije Alaska? El complejo de culpabilidad de este hombre es del tamaño de todo el maldito continente.

-Yo tomé mis decisiones. Además, ¿qué importa eso ahora? Sí, quizá si no te hubiese conocido sería feliz o quizá estaría muerta, o quizá llevaría la vida más insulsa que uno pueda imaginar o quizá...no sé. No es eso lo que me importa. Eso lo hemos hablado y siempre te he dicho la verdad: No me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado es sólo que...Es sólo qué debo hacer con estos hechos. ¿Sabes? No es un pudiera haber sido es un "es". Es un ¿qué piensas de tu vida? Se parece asquerosamente a la mía. Estamos perdidos en una carretera en medio de ninguna parte, nadie nos espera, nadie sabe donde estamos, a pocos les importaría que...nos desvaneciésemos de repente, y algunos se alegrarían sobremanera. Esto es nuestra vida, Mulder. No sé tú, pero yo a veces no sé muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Sonríe, primero levemente, luego ríe, a borbotones, como algo que se precipita por una escalera y va cada vez más rápido hasta que estalla al llegar abajo y repentinamente todo queda en silencio. Entonces me mira de nuevo con una sonrisa mezcla de ternura, juego y...complicidad.

-Huele las flores.

Me ha hecho daño. Me ha atravesado como una flecha. No por mí sino por él. Donde está el "merece la pena", el "hemos de luchar por la verdad", el "no podemos dejarles ganar".

-¿Qué flores?-acierto a susurrar con una sonrisa cínica sólo y exclusivamente para evitar llorar.

Y entonces lo entiendo: No está hablando de su vida sino de la mía. Se está poniendo en mi lugar. Está diciendo que haga lo necesario para...vivir. Vale, voy a llorar.

-De acuerdo, Scully, te regalaré flores.

Llorar, reír, ¿qué más da?

-No quiero flores.

-Claro que quieres flores. Para ponerlas en tu alacena de la casa en las afueras. ¿Qué es una alacena?

Llorar.

-No lo sé.

Suspira largamente y me seca una lágrima. Siempre me ha emocionado que me sequen las lágrimas, sobre todo de esa manera, suavemente, como si hubiese que arrastrarla con cuidado para ponerla en otro lugar, retirarla pero dejar su rastro, como un "no quiero que llores pero no pretendo borrar el hecho de que estás llorando".

-Scully, estaremos perdidos en una carretera en medio de ninguna parte pero yo sé exactamente donde estamos: aquí, juntos, y esperaría y escucharía eternamente, y si te desvanecieses de repente me rompería en mil pedazos y, mientras lo hiciese, sabría que sólo tú podrías volver a reunirlos.

Vale, llorar, llorar mucho, llorar mucho pero mucho.

Pone sus manos bajo las mías. Ni siquiera aprieta. Sigue siendo el camina sola que yo te sostendré si te tambaleas. E intuyo un inmenso deseo de retenerme, un inmenso miedo a perderme y un inmenso autocontrol para...dejarme ir.

-Eso que has dicho, ¿es una flor?

Sonríe con desdén.

-Vale,- le sigo el chiste- ya me entiendes.

-Eso tienes que decidirlo tú, ¿no crees?

-Lo es.-me apresuro a decir. No lo he pensado. Tampoco hacía falta.

-De todos modos,...no exactamente.

Sonríe entre divertido y deliberadamente enigmático.

Intento descifrar ese "no exactamente", lo cual casi detiene el llanto.

Defecto en la metáfora: No se marchita.

No se marchita.

No se marchita.

Asiento levemente.

-Es mucho más.

Sonríe, como si eso fuese todo lo necesario. Como si no necesitase oír más.

-Para mí...lo es. Tenerte al otro lado...

Las manos han empezado a temblarle y las retira, dudo, pero acabo sosteniendo sus dedos.

-¿Al otro lado?

Me mira como si despertase de un sueño. De pronto parece tremendamente vulnerable, pequeño, cansado.

-Sí, al otro lado-sonríe como extrañado ante sus propias palabras.-Al otro lado del escritorio, al otro lado de la palanca de cambios, al otro lado de la sala, al otro lado de la pared, al otro lado del teléfono, al otro lado de una idea...de una opinión. Y siempre cerca. Me parece tremendamente egoísta y...a veces realmente deseo que te vayas...

No puedo...

Dios, va a llorar. Que llora. Está llorando. Pero ¿qué hemos bebido?

-No puedo devolverte nada de lo que has perdido en estos años. Nada. Pero haría cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos por...ti. Cualquier cosa, Dana. Empezando por dejarte ir, con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué yo no le retiro las lágrimas?

-No quiero irme, entiendes ni aunque...sonrías.

¿Por qué no lo hago?, no quedan cielos por caer.

-Sólo hablaba. Sólo, necesitaba hablar...Y no hace falta que hagas nada salvo lo que haces...estar, como estás, siempre que te necesito.

¿Se pueden besar los párpados y volver a la posición inicial?

-De acuerdo no,...no es que piense que quieres irte, sólo...Quería que lo supieses.

Desde el otro lado. Como indios haciéndose señales de humo. Desde el otro lado, como vigías en la noche, sin abandonar jamás las posiciones.

¿Y si quiero cruzar? Pongamos las cosas en su sitio: Me da igual si pasa toda mi maldita vida sin que haya nada mínimamente sexual entre este hombre y yo, me da igual si nunca siento su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, si nunca le oigo gemir por mi causa, si nunca siento su aliento caliente al final de mi espalda, pero sí me importa echarme atrás. Sí me importa querer besarle y no hacerlo, querer abrazarle y no hacerlo, querer quedarme a su lado un instante más o una noche completa, sólo...poner mi mano en su hombro y no hacerlo porque "podría parecer que..." No soporto el miedo. Y menos esa sensación de que, cada vez que no lo hago, le estoy dejando sólo, perdido, abandonado.

Está más lejos. Son pocos centímetros pero son. Mira por el parabrisas.

-¿Qué qué pienso de mi vida? Pues que tienes razón, que es como este lugar: un universo oscuro, frío, peligroso y mayoritariamente vacío de sentido...

Vuelve la vista hacia mí...Hubiese jurado que esa frase no había acabado...

-...en el que hay un pequeño lugar luminoso, cálido, seguro y...lleno de sentidos. Y no me refiero al coche, Scully, que eres muy corta.

-Ven

Sólo digo ven y abro los brazos.

Apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Es tan fácil como caer.

Cualquiera que nos viese sacaría conclusiones, pero nadie puede vernos.

Mañana me enfadaré por eso de que soy muy corta. Mañana seré seria y marcaré las distancias.

Igual incluso me pongo a analizar lo que siento y lo que no.

Ahora me da igual.

Sólo quiero sentirme en ese pequeño espacio, sólo un ratito, sólo un ratito, en este pequeño mundo cálido.

-Ahora ya no estoy al otro lado.

No llego a ver sus labios, pero sé que sonríe.

En ocasiones, una es consciente de que una persona no es la suma de sus partes sino algo más, algo complejo y completo e indivisible e insustituible. Entonces ya no puedes ir por partes. Forma un todo que va aún más allá de lo que tú conoces, de lo que tú has visto, un ser humano al que por alguna extraña razón puedes ver completo, llenando con una extraña especie de fe los rincones que no conoces. Y entonces sabes que esa persona siempre formará parte de ti.

En fin, eso es todo, supongo, ¿qué más da?

Ahora estoy aquí, en mi pequeño mundo, en nuestro universo privado.

En casa.


End file.
